Passing the Torch
by wallACEwho
Summary: While having a relaxing picnic, the Doctor and River Song meet some old friends.


Authors Note: Unless the BBC are selling off unwanted stock this ain't mine. If they are though please let me know.

So this was a request from my friend Phatomreviewer over at LiveJournal who asked me to write a story about Romana and River Song meeting for the first time. This is the result. Enjoy.

**P****assing the Torch**

The Doctor and River Song sat on a blanket, looking out over the gleaming towers of Asgard.

"Doctor," River said, taking another sandwich, "Why are we here?"

"Well," the Doctor replied, stretching, "You said wanted to see what Gallifrey was like. This is the best I can offer."

River took another look at the view, "It is interesting. I'd love to excavate it."

The Doctor sighed, "I take you through all of time and space and you still act like an archaeologist. I've told you time travellers."

River rolled over and smacked him on the arm, "Laugh at archaeologists. Yes I know. But you have to admit. It would be fascinating."

"I suppose," the Doctor replied rolling onto his front. "Okay next stop, Asgard in the thirty first century. A friend of mine, Benny will be leading a dig."

Suddenly there was a whirring noise from behind them, and a shape faded into view. When it had finished they saw that it was a filled in arch. A door flipped open in its base, and a woman stepped out. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long red coat, a green blouse, white trousers and black boots. "Hello Doctor," she said as another person stepped out. This person was also a woman younger than the first. She also had blonde hair, but was dressed in combats.

The Doctor shot to his feet, "Jenny," he said, hugging the younger woman, "How are you here? I thought you died."

"I did," she said succulently, "Then I came back to life."

"But," he gestured to the arch, "How, what."

"Well I travelled for a bit," Jenny explained, "Then I met Romana here. Since we both wanted to find you, I hitched a lift."

The Doctor turned on his heel, "Romana," he said, "Is that you."

The older woman nodded, "Hello Doctor. I didn't know you had a daughter."

The Doctor blushed, "How are you even here? I thought you were dead."

Romana smiled, "It's a long story Doctor. I'll explain but why don't you catch up with your daughter first. I'm sure your companion and I can entertain ourselves."

As the Doctor and Jenny strolled off, Romana took the Doctor's place on the blanket. "Hello," she said sticking out a hand, "I'm Romana."

River shook the proffered hand, "River Song."

Romana studied the younger woman, "So you're the Doctor's companion."

River shrugged, "For the moment. I have a life back home."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an archaeologist."

Romana cocked an eyebrow, "An archaeologist. Yet you travel with the Doctor. Time travellers."

"Laugh at archaeologists," River said with a hint of a smile, "The Doctor says that to me constantly."

Romana laughed, "He does tend to repeat himself."

They sat in silence for a while, before Romana spoke again, "So how did you and the Doctor meet?"

River shrugged, "I was on a practise dig in Greece, digging round near the Pantheon when these aliens showed up. Not that we knew they were aliens of course. The Doctor showed up shortly after."

"Ah," Romana said, "What happed next?"

"Well we all thought he was crazy of course. I mean this skinny guy in a suit turns up and beings raving about Teraloons. What would you think?"

Romana laughed and looked over towards the Doctor, "This version does seem to be a bit on the thin side."

River looked at her, "Thin. When he turns to the side, he practically disappears."

"I take it you trusted him eventually?"

"Of course," River said, "Only after he'd saved my life though."

"Then he asked you to travel with him?"

River nodded, "And I said no."

Romana looked at her in shock, "You said no?"

"Yeah," River replied, "I mean I had a life. I was happy. I didn't have time to go gallivanting across the universe. But then he came back a few weeks later. I said yes that time."

"What changed?"

River stood up, "I had time to think I guess. I mean it's not everyday you get the offer to travel the universe. Besides he promised to have me back the day I left."

"Did he?"

"For once," she sat back down, "So how about you? How did you meet the Doctor?"

Romana gestured to the TARDIS behind them, "Well as you've probably guessed I'm a Time Lady. I met the Doctor, just after I'd graduated from the Academy. He was in his fourth body, I was in my first."

"What did you do together?"

"We were collecting the Key to Time at first," Romana explained, "But after that we just travelled. I'd regenerated by then, so I was less stuffy."

"Why did you leave?" River asked.

Romana sighed, "We found ourselves in another universe. E-Space. After a while we found a way out but I decided to stay behind."

The pair sat for a while, watching as the Doctor pointed something out to Jenny, "He's special," Romana said at last, "There's nobody else like him. Even on Gallifrey"

"I know," River said, "He's not like anyone I've ever met."

Romana suddenly fixed River with a stern gaze, "Look after him," she said, "He may put up this happy go lucky front, but that's all it is. A front. He needs people around him. I guess it's why he has people travel with him."

"I will," River replied "I promise."

Romana smiled, "I'm sure you will. I can tell you care for him."

"I do," River said quietly, "He's my best friend."

"He seems to have a lot of those," Romana said, "But I think you may just be more important to him than most."

"So what are your plans," River asked, "Are you going to join us?"

"I might," Romana replied, "Jenny deserves some time with him. Then again I might not."

"I wouldn't mind," River said quickly, "We could always do with more company"

Romana smiled, "Thank you."

They fell silent again, until the Doctor and Jenny came over. "So what you been talking about," the Doctor said.

"Oh nothing Doctor," River said, with a slight smile, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
